leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urgot/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage * Prior to firing , try hovering over an enemy afflicted by . Upon launching, the will ignore all other enemies and fly directly to the corroding target. ** A locked-on has incredible range and can hit even through brush and the fog of war, use this to your advantage. ** has good range and hits unarmored targets hard even when not locked-on. Getting in the habit of using the skill shot occasionally when isn't necessary helps to throw enemies off your rhythm and makes you a threat even when your lock-on fails or wears off. * His should be used to pull enemies right into ganks and towers, but it also has a use in escaping should your escape path be blocked by an enemy. * is capable of revealing hidden areas. Use it to scout the fog of war without risk. * Whenever there are any squishy targets on the other teams, use to swap them into your team so that your team gets an easy kill. * suppresses the target while channeling, which can be used for deterring enemy's escape for your team to finish your target off. It can also be used to stop significant channeling spells. * Using with can allow you to quickly catch fleeing opponents or deter individual pursuers. * Urgot's skillset makes him most effective in eliminating the enemy team's carries. Don't overestimate your toughness, however. In general it is a good to keep your distance from dps characters until they have been weakened or separated. Buld Usage * Stacking high amounts of damage on Urgot will make his and basic attacks more powerful. ** Consider using and . Using Acid Hunter will trigger Trinity Force's buff. If you're auto-attacking as well, you can trigger Trinity Force's damage while applying Armor Reduction from Black Cleaver, which in turn increase the damage dealt by your Acid Hunter. * Urgot can be mana-hungry in the early laning stage, but buying the as soon as possible should eliminate all mana problems for the rest of the game. If you decide not to focus your build around picking up the early, other mana regeneration sources are recommended. * The is an unusually effective defensive force for Urgot as his can offer the additional split second necessary for a last escape effort, or give you time to quickly focus down low health enemies who linger nearby with and when your own escape is not an option. If you find yourself unable to finish off enemies quickly consider other defensive items instead. * Because of the high ability power ratio on Urgot's , the AP from items like the and which have other beneficial effects for Urgot serve to make him slightly more durable. * Life Steal items will greatly improve Urgot's survivability in most builds. * AD items are worth it for the early phase of the game, however due to the increasing risk on the your ultimate's usage, it is recommended to get more survivability items afterwards. Category:Champion Strategies